Falling
by vogonpoetrysucks
Summary: Gaara just wants to fall away from life as each day gets harder. Finally, one day Gaara just gets pushed over the edge and makes his way to the third story of a church, to finally fall away from life. But, the boy with interesting white eyes accidentally catches him.


**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. **

...

Falling, plummeting, collapsing and caving down, I eased into the sky. Whispers of air hugging my body, I felt calm and completely euphoric. The eternal, everlasting, limitless blue vault of heaven stared down, up, and across at me. Falling, falling, falling, everything surrounded me, suffocated me, took me in. Falling, falling, falling, never ending, just keep going. Falling, falling, fallin-

"Gaara! Wake up! NOW!" And I crashed. I…no…I wanted to keep falling. I don't want to wake up. Not yet. Not now. Please. I kept my eyes screwed shut. Please, don't wake me up. Please. "Gaara, come on. Please get up. I know you don't get much sleep but you have to get up for school. Gaara, come on…" She grabbed my leg and shook it a little. I opened my eyes. No point on making this hard on Temari. Just get up like she says, it will be easier in the end. No nagging and no worrying. "Breakfast should be ready when you come down, okay?" I nodded and she left.

Empty. I feel empty. I stared ahead looking at my white ceiling as I laid beneath the covers of my bed. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked towards my dresser, each step taking more effort after the next. I reached for the drawer and grabbed for a grey long sleeved shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of dark blue boxer-briefs, and some black socks. I threw my clothes on along with my shoes. I didn't bother looking at my self in the mirror.

I walked out of my room, took a left, took a right, went down the stairs, walked straight, took a left into the kitchen, took a seat at the square stable. Mechanically alone. Temari and Kankuro were across from me, I by my self on the other side of the table. As usual. Temari passed me some cereal that I didn't know the name of or care for. I dumped it in bowl and poured some milk into it. I ate precisely only half of it, mechanically like I do every morning. Kankuro ate happily, Temari tiredly, and me… I ate emptily.

This is getting old. I don't know how much longer I can do this every day. It keeps getting harder and harder. I can feel my self starting to drown every day. Water leaking into my lungs, clogging all my words. Clogging my happiness. Clogging my feelings. Clogging my reality. I just want to break away and fall. Fall and fall and fall. Not drown. Drowning scares me.

"Hey, let's go man." Kankuro said with a clap to my back. I stiffened to the touch. Please don't touch me I think in my mind. But, I only think because shutting up is my one and only rule. Speaking has never really worked out well for me.

I stood up out of my seat and grabbed my black back pack, throwing it over my shoulders. I followed Kankuro out the kitchen, through the living room, and then out the door into the drive way. We got into his small silver truck and drove off, leaving Temari, who's in college, behind.

It took only fifteen minutes by car until we reached the high school. Once Kankuro parked in the Senior parking lot, I dragged my self out of the car and sluggishly brought my self to the main entrance doors. I weaved my way through students crowding the halls, blocking out all their faces and all their noise. I made it to home room in room E118, full of freshman. I sat down at the chair in the far back corner away from every one, as I usually do.

Home room ended ten minutes latter and I went off to English. I didn't speak at all through class and no one spoke to me. I just did the work and that's it. Then Geometry. I did the work and that's it. History. I did the work and that's it. Science. I did the work and that's it. Health. I did the work and that's it. Lunch. I sat by my self at a table near the window and only ate precisely half my peanut butter samwhich. French. I did the work and that's it.

The day was over and I could finally go home. Kankuro had wrestling practice so walked home, but I didn't really mind. It gave me time to myself so I could just think. Think of falling and falling and falling. I walked down the sidewalk past houses, stores, and roads. All I could think about was falling. It could be so easy. I could walkup to the edge of a building, a cliff, a house and just fall. And it could all be over. I followed the sidewalk into a park that's only five minutes away from my house. I walked down a pathed path lined with trees and found a bench to sit on. I dropped my bag to the floor, not really caring for it. Then I sat down, tree leafs littering the bench. I always liked fall. I could see a church about thirty or forty yards away but I ignored it and closed my eyes and relaxed. A few minutes passed where I just imagined falling and falling and falling. Until I gave up and just let my mind be an abyss of blankness, not caring about any thing.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" That's strange. No one ever approaches me. I looked up and saw another boy. He had long brown hair, neatly kept. He wore a white button up shirt mostly covered by the grey hoodie donned on him, along with some nicely fit jeans and nice dress shoes. He stared at me questingly with strange white eyes. I nodded my head no and he sat down. He pulled a red book out of his bag and started reading, hardly paying attention to me. The feeling was mutual. I promptly ignored him and closed my eyes again. Ten or fifteen minutes passed until I got a call from Temari telling me to get home, it was getting a little late. I hung up on her and put my phone down on the bench next to my leg. I closed my eyes for a minute, then got up and grabbed my bag and left for home. I opted for the shortcut, or Temari might get mad if I'm late for dinner.

I cut through the church and through several yards of just grass. I went around a playground and behind some bleachers where a small pond lies. I walked up to the edge of it and stared. I'm still scared of drowning.

"Hey! 'Sup Ketchup!" I turned around and saw a group of boys that were apparently behind the bleachers this whole time. They all had jeans far too tight and far too low and shirts far too baggy. They all held a joint, obviously doing drugs. Wonderful. I turned back around. "HEY! Don't ignore me Ketchup!"

"Holy shit! Guys! This is that fag that I T-Bagged in gym last semester! Remember?"

"Holy shit! HAHAHAHA!" And apparently they know who I am. "Hey, Ketchup! Come here!" I ignored them. "Come on!" I ignore them. "Don't ignore me!" A rock hit my head. I instantly grabbed the spot that held a dull pain. I turned around and glared at them.

They started walking towards me and I didn't know what to do other then stare.

"Yo Ketchup, you got any food? We're hungry." I just kept staring at them blankly, having lost my will to glare. They all stared at me stupidly, waiting for an answer. "No? Well, you go any money?" I stopped staring at them and opted to stare through them, which was a bad idea. "Hey! You ignoring us?"

"Yeah man! What the hell!"

"You should give us some money."

"Yeah!"

No. Please go away. Please. I can't stay here. I started to walk pass them, but one of them grabbed me by back pack. He then pushed me, successfully nocking me to the ground. I stared at the ground, surprised. I then started to roll over, but was held down so I was lying on my stomach. They then searched my back pack that was on my back. I didn't bother trying to stop them. I just wanted it to be over. I had no money or any thing they would want. After their rummaging ended I actually felt a little relieved that I could go home.

"Hey! He doesn't have any thing!"

"Yeah! What the hell!" I started to get up, but then I felt a kick to my gut. "Where do you think you're going fag?" Then another, to which I flinched to as the searing pain spread. Then another and another and another. I felt my head pound, my ribs ache, my heart beat flying, and the dull pain. And the emptiness. Finally, the kicking stopped and I lied there. I heard their foot steps as they walked away, satisfied and completely damned. I didn't move. I just lied there, pain spreading.

I hate my self. I really hate my self. I really hate life. I just want to fall away. Now. Before I drown away. I could feel the tears sliding down my face. I could feel the sadness coming up. It was all drowning me. I need to fall away from this. I can't drown. I picked my self up and looked around. I spotted the church, it had a balcony three stories up. I started towards my destination, because what better place to kill your self other then a church?

…

I walked down the pathed path, looking for a bench so I could sit and read. I really didn't want to sit on the ground, as stupid as it sounds, because I don't want to get dirty. It could make my uncle look bad if the children he over sees can't even stay clean. I kept walking, leafs crunch under my feet. Fall is always nice. It's never too hot or too cold. And the trees always have this soft and homey rust glow to them.

I finally found a bench, but a boy who had his eyes closed was sitting on it. He looked like he could be asleep. He had messy rusty red hair that fit right in with the soft glow of fall. He had fair skin, a lot like mine, except for the rings of black around his eyes that told me he probably didn't get much sleep. He had a grey long sleeved shirt on that looked awfully soft, some snug black skinny jeans, and some black converse. He was very petite and probably much shorter then me. But, I have to admit, he was actually quite attractive.

I walked up to him, and not to be creepy I asked "Do you mind if I sit here?". He looked up at me for a moment. I was slightly taken aback by his very green eyes. He nodded no and I sat down and started to read. He closed his eyes soon after. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He really did seem interesting. Definitely some one I would never be associated with.

I went back to reading until I saw him move out the corner of my eye. I saw him bring a phone up to an ear as he listened to some one on the other line. He seemed so… empty. He finally hung up, closed his eyes for a minute, then simply left.

I went back to reading for a few more minutes. But, it was getting late. The sun was starting to set so I started packing away my book into my brown back pack, to then slip onto my shoulders. I looked down at the bench and saw the rusted red head's black phone lying there. Completely forgotten. I picked it up and started to walk in the direction I last saw him go, because it would only be right of me to return it. And to possibly get another glance at the interesting boy.

...

Okay, so here's chapter one. I decided I might try to write some thing and I've always been a fan of NejixGaara…which I know is a random and strange pairing, haha. So, review and tell me if you think I should continue and any constructive criticism you might have. Thanks!


End file.
